


In Which Genji Gets A Clue

by wyntera



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Peapod McHanzo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntera/pseuds/wyntera
Summary: Day 1 of Peapod McHanzo Week 2019!A little brother will come up with anything so he doesn't have to see the obvious.





	In Which Genji Gets A Clue

**Author's Note:**

> Peapod McHanzo Week 2019 is upon us! Day One's prompt: Oh My God They Were Roommates!

“Alright, what is with that look?”

Genji jerks his head back around, genuinely confused. “What look?”

“That look,” Lúcio says, pointing at Genji’s face. “The one you just made, when Hanzo was walking out.”

“Look? I did not have a look.”

Now it is Lúcio’s turn to shoot Genji a look, this one decidedly unimpressed with Genji’s attempt to look innocent. “Yes, you did. It’s your scheming look, and it spells nothing but trouble. So spill.”

Genji opens his mouth, indignant arguments at the ready, but seems to reconsider. He lets out a  sigh. “Do you think Hanzo has been acting weird lately?”

Lúcio raises an eyebrow. “You mean weirder than normal?” he asks, trying not to smirk. He may be nothing but supportive of Genji and Hanzo’s reconciliation, but there is no denying that Shimada Hanzo is one weird dude. Still, he tries not to make too many jokes at the other man’s expense.

“I am serious!” Genji glances at the common room door that Hanzo disappeared through, then sits forward and lowers his voice so that no one but Lúcio can hear. “He has been acting odd lately, and I am not sure what to make of it.”

Sensing his boyfriend’s seriousness, Lúcio sets the tablet he had been reading aside and sits up to give Genji his attention. “What sort of odd behavior?” he asks. “All he did was step out to answer a phone call.”

“A call from  _ who?” _

Lúcio laughs, but at Genji’s glare it trails off. “You’re serious? Babe, I don’t know who all Hanzo might talk to on the phone, but I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“When does Hanzo ever get phone calls that he willingly answers?” Genji shakes his head. “Hanzo despises talking on the phone, and he looked happy to answer it. That is a red flag.”

“A red flag to what?” Lúcio holds up both hands, because this is already confusing and he feels it is about to get a lot worse. “Okay, wait, don’t answer that. What else has he been doing that you think is weird? Because answering phone calls isn’t exactly conspiracy-worthy.”

Happy to prove Lúcio wrong, Genji holds up a hand and begins counting off his fingers. “He is on his phone all the time. He’s texting someone but he won’t say who. He has started turning in his mission reports later than normal. He disappears in the evenings down to Gibraltar. He—”

“Please don’t tell me you have followed him on his private time,” Lúcio interrupts, not liking where this might be going. Genji stalls in answering, which is answer enough. “Genji!”

“There’s more! He claims he has work to do for Winston when he clearly does not. He keeps saying he is too busy when I offer to spend time with him—”

“None of this sounds like odd behavior! The only thing that’s odd is  _ you  _ being a creep and following your brother!”

“Keep it down!” Genji hisses. Lúcio rolls his eyes and looks around the completely empty common room, as if to point out the lack of need in secrecy, but Genji presses on. “You do not know him like I do. Hanzo is very set in his ways, and does not change without a reason. These are a lot of changes, so it must be a big reason!”

Lúcio pinches the bridge of his nose. “Genji, babe, it just sounds like he’s tired and wants some time to himself. He’s used to being on his own, you know? That whole self-imposed exile thing? He lives with like twenty other people now, that’s got to be a lot to handle. You two have been putting a lot of effort into your relationship, too, and I know it has been emotional for both of you. Maybe he just needs to recharge.”

“But what about the phone calls and the texts?” Genji asks. He leans in closer still, a touch of drama coloring his words. “And the voices at night?”

That gives Lúcio pause. “What voices?”

Genji splays his hands on the coffee table between them and whispers like he is sharing government secrets. “I have gone by Hanzo’s room in the evenings and heard more than one voice inside. Hanzo and someone else. But it has never been loud enough for me to hear what they are saying or who it could be.” He bites his lip. “Do you think he has gotten involved in something? Yakuza? Mafia? Talon? He has sworn that he left the clan and that life behind him, but what if he has had a change of heart?” Genji’s eyes widen comically. “What if he is a double agent? Or a triple agent? Or worse?”

Lúcio wants to laugh, he really does. Answering mystery phone calls and illicit texts with a smile? Dashing away to town without sharing details? Murmurs in the night? All the little details are painting a very different picture for him than the one Genji is imagining. He wants to laugh but refrains, mainly because Genji looks genuinely worried about Hanzo’s fate. While his boyfriend is very intelligent, there are some very large blind spots when it comes to his brother. “He is not involved with anything sinister, I promise.”

“How can you say that?” Genji asks. “If you are just going to dismiss my concerns—”

“Have you tried talking to Hanzo about this?” Lúcio counters. “I swear, if you two would just communicate like functioning adults you wouldn’t have near as many misunderstandings. Come on.”

He grabs Genji by the arm and hauls him up. They are already out the door and down the hall before Genji’s brain catches up with Lúcio’s intentions. His metal legs lock so Lúcio stumbles. “We cannot just go up to him and ask what is going on!”

“Why not?”

Genji sputters, starting a sentence multiple times before settling on, “He will be offended! And if he is a spy, then he will know that we know!”

“We’ll take our chances.”

Lúcio asks Athena for Hanzo’s wearabouts, then listens to Genji’s arguments the entire way to Hanzo’s room. When they get close Genji actually tries to lift Lúcio off his feet and carry him the other way, but he easily twists from Genji’s grip. “You are just being paranoid,” Lúcio says.

“And you are a horrible ninja,” Genji counters at a whisper, then he gasps and puts a hand over Lúcio’s mouth. Lúcio tries to pull away but Genji makes a shushing noise. “Do you hear that?”

They both strain their ears, and sure enough Lúcio catches the sound of two voices beyond the door. One is Hanzo’s for sure, but it takes only a few moments for Lúcio to identify the second person. How Genji could miss it is beyond him, but Lúcio does have very well-trained ears. The noises have a certain tone and urgency to them that implies a lot more than friendly contact behind the door, and when Genji figures it out he is going to be so embarrassed.

Best to get this over with. Lúcio pushes Genji away and strides the rest of the distance to Hanzo’s door. Before Genji can stop him, Lúcio knocks a jaunty rhythm. “Hey, Hanzo, you got a minute?” Lúcio calls out.

All noise beyond immediately stops. There is a long, pregnant pause before they hear the distinctive sound of the door unlocking. Hanzo eases it open just enough to fit his upper body, and only his upper body, in the gap. The surprise at Lúcio’s presence is dwarfed by the flash of sheer terror when Hanzo spots Genji, then his face smooths into a neutral mask. “Can I help you?”

Lúcio notes the high flush on Hanzo’s cheekbones, the disheveled hair, and the pink, swollen lips. Bingo. “Genji thinks you’re hiding something from him,” Lúcio begins, diving right into the thick of it.

“What? No!” Genji argues, the last word stretched out long and voice climbing several octaves in his denial. He wraps his arms around Lúcio’s waist and tries to pull him backward. “Lúcio is taking something out of context, is all! Forget we were here!”

Lúcio ignores the tugging at his middle and raises both eyebrows at Hanzo in challenge. “Or more specifically, someone?” 

Hanzo opens his mouth. “I—ah…” He glances between the two of them several times, the mask cracking and his own panic setting in. The silence goes on a few seconds too long before he ducks his head away from the door. He murmurs something under his breath then the door opens wide enough for two.

McCree’s shirt is unbuttoned halfway, he’s missing his hat, and either he took a jab to the neck or that is a hickey sitting high above his collar. He offers a bashful grin, one that brings out his own blush at being caught. “Hey, fellas,” he greets, arm slung possessive around Hanzo’s shoulders. 

“Jesse,” Genji says, surprise coloring his tone. He looks between McCree and Hanzo, the frown on his face deepening with each passing second. “You were the one with Hanzo? Why didn’t you tell me?”

The two men shift against each other, sharing a look that communicates far more in a single glance than should be possible. “Well, we...um…”

“We did not know if you would approve,” Hanzo finishes for McCree. He reaches up and threads his fingers with McCree’s at his shoulder.

“Why would I not approve?” Genji asks, shoulders slumping with relief. Lúcio relaxes, too; he thought for sure Genji would be happy for the couple, but anything involving the brothers is a bit of a wild card. Then, Genji adds, “I have been pushing for you two to be friends since you arrived. There’s no need to hide the fact you’re roommates now.”

“Oh honey, no,” Lúcio groans, covering his eyes as he starts to laugh.

The blush that had been starting to fade on Hanzo’s face comes rushing back full force. Jesse chuckles and takes hold of the doorknob, nodding to Lúcio. “We’ll let you explain it to him. If you’ll excuse us, we’ll see you at suppertime.”

He winks and shuts the door, leaving a confused Genji and an amused Lúcio. The former turns on the latter. “What did he mean by that?”

Lúcio sighs and turns to leave, not wanting to overhear any more than they already have. “Think about it, babe.”

Luckily for Lúcio, Genji figures it out by the end of the hall. “Oh my God, they  _ weren’t  _ roommates!?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like that and want more, want to check out my art, or just want to chat, come on by my tumblr! You can find me under username wyntera. And if twitter is more your game, come and join me there, just look for @ThreeCatDesigns. You can now also find me as wyntera on Pillowfort!
> 
> And hey. Thanks.


End file.
